I'm in love with my best friend
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Gaahina oneshot. Might seem OOC-ish. AU. It's Prom night, and two best friends go together. Will Hinata's true feelings for Gaara finally be understood? Told by Hinata's point of view!


**Author's Note: I'm dedicating this to Elle Steinig, considering the fact she requested this oneshot. It's a GaaHina fic. Hope you like it!**

Prom night. Two words that give you butterflies in your stomach. 

He helped me out of the limo, looking handsome in his black tux. I never knew he had it in him to wear something he thought of as 'redundant', and to prom, no less.

And he's doing this for me.

That's the sweetest thing about him, he's my best friend, ever since we were ten; he was always there for mewhether I knew about it or not.

I still remember the day we met.

_I was sitting under a tree in the park, crying my heart out. My father had just called me a failure. Again. I was never going to be like my younger sister, who skipped two grades of school, and had all A's. How do I compete with that?_

"_Stop crying," A harsh voice said, "It's pathetic."_

"_I-I'm sorry," I hiccupped, "I c-can't help it."_

_He sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me, though keeping some distance._

"_My father called me a failure. I'll never be as good as my sister."_

"_Screw what your father thinks. If you like yourself, then that's all that matters."_

_I was shocked at his choice of words. He didn't look much older than me, though his aquamarine eyes showed a maturity no guy had – atleast, not like the guys in my class._

"_Thank you," I smiled a shaky smile, "You must be sick of listening to my problems."_

"_Not at all," He replied, "Name's Gaara, by the way."_

"_Hinata. Nice to meet you."_

"_We've met before."_

_I was shocked. I was sure I never met him…though his black rimmed eyes and wild red hair was strangely familiar._

"_When?"_

"_School. I'm in your grade."_

_I blushed furiously. I thought I knew everyone in my grade._

"_Oh_." 

"_Don't worry about it; I'm too quiet to be noticed much."_

From then on, we were friends. He protected me from my father, letting me sleepover at his house, though as Temari's guest. He protected me from the ever so slutty girls in high school, being a considerably handsome guy. He was like my big brother, best friend, and…I don't know, all mixed in one. 

"You nervous, Hinata?" Gaara asked me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "I mean, it's the last time we're seeing our friends."

"Don't worry; we're still going to the same college."

That's my secret – I secretly tried to match our grades so we could go to the same college, so I'd never have to say goodbye to my best friend. A hard task, considering he's naturally smart, but I managed.

We entered the massive ballroom, lavishly decorated with dimmed lights, candle lit tables, and a lit up dance floor. Purple and red, the school colors.

My lavender eyes widened. It was beautiful. 

"Wow," I breathed, "It's awesome!"

The music was loud and pumping, everyone was dancing.

Gaara sighed, "I know you want to dance," He said, "Let's get it over with."

I blushed. He was always the mind reader.

"Thank you so much!" I said, pulling him to the dance floor.

I lost most of my shyness in middle school, so I wasn't embarrassed when he put his arms around me. I didn't blush – okay, maybe just a little – but being in his arms felt so…_right._

_I like the way being in his arms feel, _I thought, but quickly shaking that thought away. 

He's my friend. He's my best friend, who just happens to be a guy.

We danced; I was surprised at how well Gaara could dance, and not perverted like _some _guys in my grade – normally all of them.

_Damn Regrets _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on. I loved it. It wasn't a slow song, yet you danced to it like it was one.

I hesitantly laced my arms around Gaara's neck, and he did the same with my waist. I looked into his eyes, and we stared at each other for moments, when his head came closer to mine.

_The moon is shining bright,_

_The mood is feeling right,_

_I'll kiss you on your neck,_

_People will stare but we won't care._

Two pairs of lips met, before we knew what was going on. My eyes widened at the realization of what we were doing, pulling away instinctively. 

Honestly, I _didn't _want to pull away, I loved the feel of our lips together, his hands on my waist, my arms around his neck.

I blushed furiously, noticing a couple people staring.

"Um, s-sorry," I apologized. Maybe he didn't want to have his first kiss with me…

"It's…alright," Gaara replied, letting go of my waist.

We walked over to a table, feeling awkward about what happened.

"Hey, Hina!" Temari called, pulling the laziest valedictorian ever, Shikamaru, our way.

"Hi Tema, Shikamaru!" I waved.

"Isn't this the best?" She asked, "I can't believe it's prom night already! I'm going to miss you – you too, Gaara!"

"We haven't left yet, you know."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I know," she said, "But it doesn't hurt saying bye, doesn't it! Anyways, see ya, I'm gonna dance."

I sat down at a table, with Gaara following behind me.

"If this is how she's going to act when we leave, I don't want to be at the farewell party," He stated.

I laughed, the tension from before gone.

We talked the rest of the prom, occasionally dancing, though only to fast pace songs, sadly. 

The last slow song came on for the night. It was the last song before the night ended. I looked at Gaara with hopeful eyes. Staring into his aquamarine eyes, I could find some warmth…something meant for me, and only me.

He sighed, "Fine," He said, pulling me to the dance floor.

I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. His chin rested on my head, his arms slowly snaking around my waist.

I never wanted him to pull away. My heart beat wildly, and I was sure he could hear it. 

The song, sadly, ended, and Gaara pulled away, leading me to the exit.

Helping me into the sleek black stretch limo, he said, "Well, that was one nice night."

"Yeah," I replied, "Thanks for being my date, Gaara."

He hesitated for a moment, scooting closer to me, "My pleasure," He said slowly, caressing my face with one hand. 

I blushed; his hand felt smooth and nice on my cheek.

Gaara inched slowly towards me, our faces closer and closer…till our lips met.

I could feel a tingly sensation, turning to static with each passing second. His hand continued caressing my cheek, while the other settled at my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

It was then that I realized, that all these years of wanting to be with him, missing him when he wasn't next to me, longing to hug him when sad, was love. I realized right now what love was, and who I loved the most.

And that person was my best friend.

Who is now also my love. 


End file.
